ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jugglus Juggler
is a villain from Ultraman Orb, the main antagonist and Ultraman Orb's archenemy. He uses the Dark Ring and monster cards to awaken the King Demon Beasts and collect their cards. Subtitle: History Ultraman Orb Originally an affiliate to the light side, Jugglus switched sides sometime later and went hostile. Jugglus Juggler has a currently-unknown feud with Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb, and released the King Demon Beasts as part of his plan. After collecting all six King Demon Beasts, he now commences that what he needed left is the "dark king". He then collaborated with the Planet Invasion Union, ensuring them that he will deal with Ultraman Orb while they focus on their plans while both sides plan on backstabbing each other when given the chance. Powers and Weapons * : A mysterious object similar to the Orb Ring, which, when used with the monster cards, allows Jugglus Juggler to awaken Kaiju. * : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . *Human Disguise: Jugglus Juggler is capable of disguising himself as a human to hide within the society. His human form is a youth well-dressed in a tuxedo. * : Jugglus Juggler possesses a katana for combat purposes. *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Jugglus is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. *Teleportation: Juggler is capable of teleportation. Sometimes he simply disappears and at other times he turns into clouds of darkness while doing so. In his fight with Gai Kurenai, he seems to disappear in a blur. *Acceleration: As shown in his fight with Gai Kurenai in episode 10, he is capable of accelerating at high speeds. *Energy Blast:Shown in episode 11,Jugglus can fire an dark energy blast from his hand. *Transformation:Jugglus can transform to his Kaijin form from his human form whenever he likes. Jagras Juggler Human.jpg|Human Disguise Dark Ring clear.jpg|Dark Ring Kaiju Cards.jpg|Kaiju Cards Superhu,an strength.jpeg|Superhuman Strength Katana.jpeg|Katana Image Jugglus tele.jpeg|Teleportation Image Jugglus accerelastion.jpeg|Acceleration image energy blast.jpeg|Energy Blast image transformation.jpeg|Transformation Kaiju Cards Jugglus Juggler uses Kaiju Cards to awaken the monsters that combat his nemesis, Ultraman Orb. However, it also seems that he is collecting the remains of King Demon Beasts for his own agenda by having Orb defeat them. *Maga-Tanothor - Assumed to have obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster sometime before, approximately 108 years prior to the series. *Maga-Zetton: Assumed to have been obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster, 108 years prior to the events of the series. *Maga-Basser: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Telesdon - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Antlar - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Gomora - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Golza - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Maga-Grand King - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Jappa - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Pandon - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Red King - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Eleking - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Guesra - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King of Mons - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Joe - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Aribunta - Used to summon the Choju against Ultraman Orb. *Cherubim - Used to summon the Kaiju against Babaryu after he betrayed the Union. *Enmargo - Only used when Jugglus played poker with Alien Nackle Nagus. *Black King - Given to him by Don Nostra as a set-up for him to be assassinated. *Bemstar - Used it's gorge to swallow the shots of Nagus' blaster during his assassination attempt. Ultra Fusion Cards Jugglus Juggler has finally kill Don Nostra and obtaining Ultra Fusion Cards to unseal Maga-Orochi. *Ultraman Belial - Gotten from Don Nosfra after killing him. Used to unseal Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card by destroying it and release Maga-Orochi. Trivia *His actor, Takaya Aoyagi, was meant to audition for the role of Gai Kurenai but he lost to Hideo Ishiguro. However much to his delight, he was appointed as Jugglus Juggler, who is also one of the series' main cast members. He wishes to enjoy his time acting throughout the series, wanting his friends' children to watch his acting. **It is also implied that Takaya is a fan of Ultraman Gaia, having met and taken pictures with Takeshi Yoshioka, the actor/voice actor of Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia. *In the series' opening, when Jugglus' true form was unveiled in the background, it was portrayed as a shadow with red eyes although the true coloration for these are blue. *During Z's debut, fans had mistaken him as the monster form of Jugglus Juggler due to the similarities he bears to Jugglus' silhouetted true form. *In an interview with Hideo Ishiguro, he was about to state the true goal of Jugglus Juggler but once doing so, his words are censored by Ultraman's Specium Ray firing noise. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Articles still under construction Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Ultraman Orb Characters